poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night to Remember
The Night to Remember is Iamnater1225's next movie coming up on DeviantArt. Plot Hiro and Princess Luna are getting married, But suddenly, Princess Luna was captured by Tirek who now works for Aku who will stop at nothing to transform her back into Nightmare Moon and rule Equestria and other worlds one by one, So, It's up to our heroes and heroines to rescue Princess Luna and save the wedding. The Wedding Day Jiminy Cricket begins his narration of the story. In Canterlot, Princess Luna was looking forward to her wedding with Hiro. Putting Up the Preparations/Evil Plan Later, Prince Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Trixie and their friends met up with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, SpongeBob SquarePants and all of their friends to begin the preparations for the wedding. Meanwhile, Aku is planing his plot by transforming Princess Luna back into Nightmare Moon. Tirek Kidnaps Luna/The Rescue Mission Back at Canterlot, Princess Luna was getting ready for her wedding when Tirek snatched her away. The heroes and heroines gathered including Samurai Jack and go on a rescue party for her. At the Train Station/Aku explain his plan/At the Tough Guys' place At the train station, They stopped at the train station for more wood. At the hideout, Aku explain the next step of his evil plan. Catrina sets off to find the rescue party of Princess Luna and kill them. Back with our heroes and heroines, They had to get the train back. Jiminy Cricket rescues Princess Luna/The Spinosaurus Encounter At the hideout, Jiminy secretly rescued Princess Luna and they escaped. With our heroes and heroines, They've encountered the Spinosaurus and they escaped from it's rampage. Catrina!/Princess Luna to the Rescue Then, They've met Scorpan and Star Swirl the Bearded in person for the very first time. Suddenly, Catrina came and as she was about to attack them. Then, Luna and Jiminy came to the rescue as Maleficent came to warn Catrina about Aku's betrayal. Suddenly, Aku gained control of Maleficent and Catrina as puppets. Then, Sunset Shimmer sacrificed herself to saved Catrina. Back at Canterlot/Skipper's Plan Back at a Canterlot, Skipper came up with a plan for a rescue mission for Princess Luna. Return to Canterlot So, They've returned to Canterlot and Star Swirl given the Amulets of Harmony to Twilight and her friends to win this fight against Aku and his minions. Then, Sunset is back to recovery. The Final Battle The final battle is on, And our heroes fought Pitch Black, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, Tirek, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Cat R. Waul, The Grand Duke of Owls and Aku. And Sunset Shimmer transformed into an Alicorn as the new princess. Hiro and Princess Luna's Wedding It was time for Hiro and Luna got married, Discord wedded them and Hiro became the new prince of the night, And Prince Hiro and Princess Luna set off on their Honeymoon. Trivia *This is when Hiro and Princess Luna get married. Songs #All I Ever Wanted - Jiminy Cricket #For the First Time in Forever - Princess Luna and Princess Celestia #There's A Party Here In Agrabah (Canterlot) - Discord #Almost There - #Be Prepared - Aku #Still I Fly - Spenser Lee #Love is in Bloom - Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Scenes #The Wedding Day #Putting Up the Preparations/Evil Plan #Tirek Kidnaps Luna/The Rescue Mission #At the Train Station/Aku explain his plan/At the Tough Guys' place #Jiminy Cricket rescues Princess Luna/The Spinosaurus Encounter #Catrina!/Princess Luna to the Rescue #Back at Canterlot/Skipper's Plan #Return to Canterlot #The Final Battle #Hiro and Princess Luna's Wedding Links Chapter 1: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-1-469067628 Chapter 2: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-2-469197179 Chapter 3: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-3-469229442 Chapter 4: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-4-469342595 Chapter 5: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-5-469510032 Chapter 6: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-6-469569876 Chapter 7: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-7-469807183 Chapter 8: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-8-469959580 Chapter 9: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-9-470059409 Chapter 10: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Night-to-Remember-Chapter-10-470212040 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies